New Beginnings
by todd.latresa45
Summary: Emily is in college there's no more A and she has her life going in the right direction but someone entices her like never before. Emily/OC
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic this idea just popped into my head and I had to right it down_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story_

**CHAPTER 1- Full Speed Ahead**

Emily's POV

Life is turning out just the way I need it to I have a full swimming scholarship to Danby University, my friends are close, and no more _A_. It's been a year since we found out who Alison's killer was and therefore the text messages stopped. As I am in my sophomore year in college it's time to begin a new chapter life. I'm on the deans list and the school's top swimmer nothing can stop me now.

As I walk out of my coaches office I see someone running at full speed as I try to move out the way I move to slow and they knock all books and notes out my hands. "Oh shit," she exclaims,"Damn it I'm sorry for this I was late for a meeting and my car caught a flat tire and -," realizing she was talking a million words a minute she put some of her long black hair behind her ear she takes a deep breath and looks up at me, I am immediately captivated by her hazel eyes. "Danielle Carter," she says as extending out her hand for a handshake breaking me out of my trance. "Emily Fields," is all I can manage as I shake her hand I'm still staring at her face, don't think I've seen anything so beautiful her flawless caramel skin to her full lips and as they form a smirk I wonder if I've been caught staring. "Look I'm sorry for running you over let me make it up to you, do you like basketball," she ask. I never really was into basketball but it beats sitting alone in my dorm eating popcorn watching zombie movies I've seen a million times. "Sure," I reply a small smile appears on her face flashing her white teeth with a slight gap and a chipped front tooth, she hands me a ticket she says,"See you later," and takes off to wherever she was headed.

I'm actually excited to get to know this girl. But wait is a relationship really what I need right now I broke up with Paige so I can focus on me in college. Wait I just met the girl and I'm already talking about relationships whats wrong me this is not even a date. Snap out of it Emily but then my thoughts go right back to Danielle's intoxicating hazel eyes I just shake my head and continue walking.

_Tell me what you think There is more to come stay tuned_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- WE PLAYING BASKETBALL  
**

Emily's POV

I walked into uncharted territory that is the school's gymnasium. I look around to see if Danielle's around I don't see her so I guess she must be running a little late I sit down in the bleachers behind our school's bench. This place is starting to get full quickly and I hear something about this being a rivalry game. As time goes by still no sign of Danielle I start to feel like I've been stood up the players start coming on the court and the announcer start calling out the players name as I start to grab my things I hear,"... And Danby's own "One Woman Wrecking Crew" Danielle Caaarrrtttteeeeerrr!" Wait I don't recall her telling me she apart of the team. Did she say she was apart of the team? Well its not like I paying attention to anything she was saying I was to busy staring at her gorgeous face.

I never thought I would enjoy basketball so much Danielle's nickname does precede her she was making play after play after play after play. A block here a 3 pointer there and a steal here and an assist there. Its like watching a poece of fine art and even while sweaty and tired Danielle was stiil able to look fine. The game is really close and within the final minute the away team is up by 2. I'm not sitting down anymore I'm too enthralled in the game just like the rest of the gym. During the final timeout Danielle looks up and spots me she gives me a wink and the sexiest smirk making blush. Danby has ball they pass it to Danielle she tries to go to the hoop but her defender trips her causing Danielle to fall and as she falls her head bounces off the hardwood as if it was the basketball. The crowd simultaneously gasps at the impact. My mind just goes blank not knowing what to think about this. She lays on the ground and my heart is pounding so hard that I could swear people could see it almost exploding out of my chest., then she begins to stir and with the help of her teammates she gets up gives everybody a thumbs up making the crowd erupt. And I release a breath I wasn't even aware I holding.

20 seconds left in the game Danby gets the ball one player dribbles to burn the clock ...10 seconds... Danielle cuts around to the three point line and gets the ball ...5 seconds... she pumps fakes and takes a dribble to the right to get open and she jumps ...3 seconds... she shoots and SHE MAKES IT! The game is over everyone rushes the court, caught up in all the excitement I do too. I spot Danielle and go to her she sees me coming and she picks me up into a spinning hug and as she puts me down only a couple of inches seperate our faces. It seems like the cheers and he people faded away and we were the only to alone in the gym just staring into each other as if trying to find the answers to life. Reality kicks back in when some teammates pick Danielle up on their shoulder chanting "MVP" but we never lost eye contact until they made their way into the locker room. I just stand there thinking about those hazel eyes just looking at her was so intense and like nothing I ever felt before not with Maya not with Paige no one. I just wonder is there a such thing as love at first sight?

As I walk to my car after being left alone in the gym with my thoughts I hear someone call my name I turn around and I get butterflies. It was Danielle running to catch up with me she asks,"What are you doing tonight?" I tell her nothing "We're having a victory afterparty and I was wondering if you would like to come." I agree to go and then silence takes over but not an awkward silence this silence was sort of comfortable and filled with staring into each other souls. She starts to step forward towards me and my breathing starts to get out of control and then again only a couple of inches seperate our lips to do what they yearn to do and then she says,"Follow me there." She turns around and starts to walk to her car. I look at her confused before I realized she was talking about the party then she looks back and gives me that becoming all too familiar smirk of hers. Well it seems like this is going to be the party of a lifetime.

_Don't forget to review please I would love to know what you think even if it is construvtive let me know. Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Life has been crazy so forgive me for the hiatus so here we go**_

**CHAPTER 3- Unforgetable Party**

I followed her to this sorority house that apparently some of her teammates were apart of and the party seems full underway. Danielle steps out of car and comes over to me and grabs my hand and leads me to the party. As soon as our hands touch butterflies and other types of insects were in my stomach and I didn't want to let go, there's something about her that makes me feel safe. Then I realize haven't even known her for 24 hours and my mind is becoming a mess with all these thoughts and feelings about her. When we go through the door everyone notices Danielle and starts cheering the DJ even gives her a shoutout, it's like being with a celebrity. She tells me she going to get some drinks for us and she'll be right back and as soon as she releases my hand it is instantly missing the warmth and protection of hers. Some girl walks up to me and I assume its a teammate from the Danby gear that she has on and then she proceeds to try to make small talk and I can easily tell she is flirting with me. She is trying to get me to dance with her and then I hear Danielle's voice

"Caroline."

"Carter." she replies back obviously looking for a challenge.

Danielle glares at her as if saying "back off she's mine". I speak up saying " How about that dance you promised me Danielle," trying to ease the tension. "Yeah," she says still glaring at the girl and I drag her to the dance floor. Sean Paul's Get Busy starts playing and we start dancing - well grinding on each other never losing eye contact it all starts to become too much as faces keep inching closer to each other then she spins me so my back is touching her front. I reach up and grab her neck bringing her closer to me - if that were even possible - then I feel her nose graze my neck followed by her lips then I wonder if she heard my breath hitch at the slight contact. She turns me around once more and asks if I wanted to take a walk (honestly I wanted to take her back to my room and have my way with her but a walk will have to suffice) "Sure," I managed to breathlessly say. She takes my hand bringing all the butterflies back and leads me away from everybody to where its just us. She speaks up first, "Tell me about yourself Emily Fields," with the very sexy smirk of hers and it makes blush for some reason. "Well I'm from Rosewood a small town outside of Philly, my Dad's in the Army, I like zombie movies, and I swim for Danby," I say just stating the essentials. She looks at me as if she realizes something then she says "Emily "The Human Torpedo" Fields." I laugh not aware that was my nickname around campus. "I knew your name seemed familiar" she continued "You were the most decorated freshman in Danby history I feel like I should be bowing down to be in presence," she laughs. "You bow down? you played a phenomenal game tonight and I feel like I'm with a celebrity with all the applause you get everywhere you go," I tell her. She jokes and tells me that she is a celebrity and deserves evey single applause, I laugh, "Well so much for humbleness," I tell her and we laugh even more. Even though we are pratically strangers I can't help but feel this connection between us the conversation flowed so easily and if there were any silences it was comfortable before the coversation effortlessly picked back up. As of right now we were at the comfortable silence part and we keep sneaking glances at each other and now that smirk is permanent as she catches me staring we keep walking aimlessly. Then she stops for a second swaying at her feet I grab her and hold her down for a while "You OK?" I asked concerned about her well being. She assures me saying, "Just got a little dizzy but I'm fine lets keep walking" shaking it off as if it was nothing. I agree with her but concern is still etched all over my face as we continue walking I looked at Danielle again then her eyes rolled to the back her head as she passed out.

"Oh my god!" is all I can manage to say.

_**CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm an asshole but review let me know, theres always room for improvement I won't keep you waiting so long for the next update this time. So until next time. Enjoy your weekend! :-)**_


End file.
